The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for introducing a pulverulent or granular substance into a puncturable body, especially for introducing powdered salt into meat.
It is known to pickle meat (such term is intended to embrace all kinds of raw or processed meat as well as fish) by placing a body of meat into a supply of crystalline salt or into a highly concentrated solution of salt in water. Penetration of salt into meat takes place as a result of diffusion. At the same time, the solution or the crystals withdraw water, juices and/or other liquids from meat. The just described pickling procedures exhibit the drawback that the operation is slow, even if the meat is pickled in the form of relatively thin slices.
It is also known to inject brine (i.e., a concentrated solution of salt in water) into various types of meat. This accelerates the treatment; however, the injection involves introduction of liquid into the interior of meat, i.e., the injected liquid must be withdrawn in addition to that liquid which is contained in meat prior to injection of brine. Furthermore, injection of brine creates many additional problems. For example, the liquid in which salt is dissolved can contain microorganisms which are likely to affect the quality and/or to promote rapid spoilage of meat. Moreover, the solution expands the channels in a piece of meat to form enlarged chambers which are filled with liquid and constitute breeding grounds for bacteria in spite of the presence of salt in the confined liquid. It has been found that the just discussed channels often or invariably promote the growth of bacteria, either of those which are introduced as a result of injection or of bacteria which are contained in meat prior to introduction of brine. Still further, the formation of chambers or enlarged channels adversely affects the consistency of meat and the injected liquid contributes to sliminess of meat, a condition which is highly conducive to spoilage.